Guidance laws for exoatmospheric interceptors are generally based on proportional navigation-like laws such as augmented proportional navigation (APN) or zero effort miss (ZEM) guidance. The APN and ZEM guidance laws are designed to minimize the chance that high accelerations are needed. That is, these guidance laws reduce the chance that the missile will be outmaneuvered, rather than minimizing the total amount of steering that will be used. Along these lines, these proportional navigation-like laws minimize the expected root-mean-square acceleration during the mission, which is equivalent to minimizing the integral of the square of the acceleration, which further minimizes the chances of an interceptor being out maneuvered by a target. However, exoatmospheric interceptors are generally limited more by the total amount of propellant than by their maneuver capability. Thus, these guidance laws do not optimize the odds of a successful interception as they can often result in the interceptor running out of propellant prior to intercept.